Acrylate ester polymers have been widely employed for coatings and fiber treatment due to their excellent film-forming properties, stain resistance, and weather resistance. However, due to their poor moisture permeability and water repellency, and particularly within the sphere of their application as coatings for concrete, autoclaved light-weight concrete (ALC), or various other types of exterior building walls, cracking may occur due to moisture permeation; or deformation and cracking may occur at clad seams or joints due to the expansion and contraction deriving from water absorption by the exterior wall material; or dew condensation may occur in winter due to the lack of moisture permeability. In order to provide improvement in this regard, organopolysiloxane/acrylate ester copolymer emulsions, which are equipped with water repellency and moisture permeability, have already been proposed and are widely employed for paints, coatings, and fiber and textile treatment (refer to Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-12231 [12,231/77], Japanese Patent Publication Number 54-5007 [5,007/79], Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 01-168971 [168,971/89], and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 01-168972[168,972/89]). In this prior art, after the emulsion polymerization of vinylic group-substituted cyclosiloxane, unsaturated group-containing organic monomer is added directly to this emulsion, for example, as in Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-12231, and radical polymerization is then carried out. This method is generally associated with organosiloxane oligomer contents of 20,000 to 150,000 parts per million (ppm) by weight, wherein the oligomer contains .ltoreq.20 silicon atoms, designated by "Si.sub..ltoreq.20 " hereinafter. Otherwise, as described in Example 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 01-168971, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane and methacryloxypropylmethylsiloxane are first emulsion polymerized, and the volatile siloxane is then removed by steam distillation. Nevertheless, the content of S.sub..ltoreq.20 organosiloxane oligomer is still generally at least 10,000 ppm by weight. In the case of coating applications, the presence of such large titers of Si.sub..ltoreq.20 organosiloxane oligomer is associated with organosiloxane oligomer bleed onto the surface of the paint film with the passage of time. This results in the adhesion of dust and soot and a strong tendency toward staining of the paint film's surface. Moreover, in the case of application as a fiber/textile treatment agent, evaporation of the organopolysiloxane oligomer within heat-treatment devices poses the risk of fire and explosion. This evaporated material also condenses and collects as oil droplets, which drip onto and stain the textile product. In addition, it ultimately decomposes into silicon dioxide, which becomes mobilized and dispersed and itself also blemishes the textile product. In the case of use as a release agent for release paper or release liner, the organosiloxane oligomer migrates into the product and subsequently impairs adhesiveness.